


I Want You

by CalicoHaze



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Anal Fingering, Angst with a Happy Ending, Boys In Love, Caught, Embarrassed Jack, Erections, Fluff and Smut, Gay Newsies, Gay Sex, Light Angst, M/M, Sex, Smut, Sticky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-21
Updated: 2019-03-21
Packaged: 2019-11-26 18:05:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18183947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CalicoHaze/pseuds/CalicoHaze
Summary: Jack and David are feeling kinda horny, and so they act on it. But, Les has been looking for his brother.





	I Want You

**Author's Note:**

> Uuuggghhhh, their underage but like sorrryyyyy... Everybody, let's just pretend, ok?
> 
> Also, the name is a song title :|  
> Love me Dead by Ludo

He walked over, a little excited, but also lusty. "Hey, you see your name above the fold?" He said.

Jack looked over, and he saw blush on the boy's cheeks.  
"Hmm, that excited?" He asked, painting the canvas again.

"Excited enough to make out with you," David crouched down next to him. "How about you?"

Jack looked up, "Right back at you, hottie."

Blush spread down to his Adam's apple. "What's stopping you?"

"I don't know, what if your brother sees us?" He said.

David glanced at the staircase, "If he cares about me whatsoever, then he won't bother."

Before he could move his head, Jack's hands gently drifted on to his cheekbones. "Well, nothing's stopping me now."

He was brought forth into a kiss, and he fell to the ground. He undid a button on Jack's vest, and he put his lips back onto the other's. Then they heard something.

"There, I told you h-" Les stopped mid-sentence.

Sarah looked down, "David!" She ran down the steps.

Davey sat up, and got one last kiss from Jack. "Sarah, please. It's not what you think!"

She stared at both of them, "I think I know damn well what's going on!"

He looked up at her, his eyes started watering. "I-I just…I.."

She took his wrist, and yanked him up. "Come on!"

He glanced back at Jack, his tears rolling off his face. "Jack…"

The boy got up from his startled position, "David!" He shouted, running over, and unhooking her hand from his.  
Dave was in his arms, crying, sobbing. "Sarah, please, I love him..." His words sounded pathetic.

"You know what Dad'll say, I'd let you, but he'd flip!" Tears on her skin now.

He kept his head nestled into Jack's neck. "Sarah, he will if you tell him, but are you going to?"

The boy could feel David's muscles tense up.

"I- I mean, I won't but…if he finds out-"

He interrupted her, "Then I'll deal with it, if he finds out I  
will deal with it, okay?"

She looked surprised, "Ar-Are you sure?"

"Absolutely sure."

"O-Okay then, I'm going to go walk him home, it's getting late." She replied, walking back up the stairs, and then  
gripping ever so tightly onto his hand.

And so did David's grasp, "I love you, I love you so so so much." He nipped at Jack's warm neck.

He shoved the news paper boy against his pink and purple painting, "I love you too, so much, baby." He whispered into the boy's ear.

He was as pink as the painting, his head thudded against it lightly as he moaned. "I'm probably going to love you more after this."

"I can most definitely assure that."

He bit his lip in a certain way that Jack adored, a way that his boyfriend could not resist. He moaned into the boy's mouth.

His erection rubbed against the other boy's thigh, a whine escaped his lips in between a kiss. "David~" He panted.

He unbuttoned another from Jack's shirt, and another, and another. His head hit the painting again, and he whimpered delightfully. "JACK!" He shouted.

Jack held the boy's hips in place, and took off his shirt.

"Jackkkkkk~~~" He whined. "Please~"

He brought out the lube, and then worked a finger into his boyfriend.

"Baby~" He moaned, his nails digging into the previously mentioned boy's back. "I'm close~"

He thrusted another finger in, and kissed into the groove of the other's neck.

He squealed as he came onto his boyfriend, "I love you~" He collapsed on to the other boy. "Hey, did you ever…um, you know...?"

Blush was all over his face, "Oh, uh…-"

He cupped the Newsies' face, "Hey, it's okay, do you need more to release?"

Jack looked down, "I…I um… I already came."

David stared him in the eyes, "You did? But…? Oh! Hey, baby it's okay. You don't have to be embarrassed, it's okay."

He glanced back up, "Are you sure?" His stomach churned.

He held up the boy's face, "Absolutely sure, baby, let's go clean up."

He removed his knee from in between the boy's thighs, "Yup, you have pink paint all in your hair!" He smiled brightly, and laughed.

Davey blushed, "Want to take a shower with me?"

"I thought we were going to clean up." Jack joked.

The boy smirked at him, "You act like I have the option to not be horny around you."

"I fucking love you." He said, kissing his boyfriend.


End file.
